Recently, a laser line printer, in which laser rays are used as recording members, has been used as a small-sized, light weight, low-electric power consumption, high-density and high-speed recording method. For example, a semiconductor laser printer and a photoelectric member mainly consisting of amorphous silicon for use in said semiconductor laser printer are being watched with interest. However, since laser rays are monochromatic, such a problem that a photosensitive member, in which an electrically conductive substrate is coated with a photoconductive layer, reflects a part of incident rays such as semiconductor laser rays from said electrically conductive substrate, a part of the reflected rays being reflected again from a photoconductive layer, an interference being produced between the twice reflected rays and incident rays to give a striped pattern to an electric charge latent image, whereby an interference fringe-like uneven distribution of concentration is produced on an image after the development thereof is pointed out.
The present invention aims at the solution of the above described problem and provides an electrophotographic sensitive member comprising an electrically conductive substrate coated with a photosensitive layer consisting of at least a photoconductive layer and receiving laser rays from the surface side thereof to produce photocarriers in said photoconductive layer, in which the interference being produced between the said twice reflected rays and incident rays can be reduced, whereby a striped pattern can be prevented from being produced on an image by selecting a.times.b of 0.2 or less, wherein the transmissivity of said laser rays through said photosensitive layer is a and the reflection factor of said laser rays by said substrate is b, and previously mirror-polishing the surface of said substrate so as to reach a surface roughness of 0.2 .mu.m or less and then etching it so as to reach a surface roughness of 0.2 to 4 .mu.m followed by coating said substrate with photosensitive layer.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic sensitive member for use in a laser line printer and a method of producing same.
2. Prior Art
Recently, a laser line printer, in which laser rays are used as recording members, has been used as a small-sized, light weight, low-electric power consumption, high-density and high-speed recording method. For example, a semi-conductor laser printer and a photoelectric member, which is mainly formed of amorphous silicon (hereinafter referred to as a-Si), for use in said semiconductor laser printer are being watched with interest.
However, since said laser rays are monochromatic laser rays, which reached the inside of a photosensitive layer, are insufficiently absorbed by a photoconductive layer to reach an electrically conductive substrate carrying said photoconductive layer thereon and be reflected from the surface thereof, whereby leading to the following problem in many cases:
That is to say, a photosensitive member, in which an electrically conductive substrate 1 is coated with a photoconductive layer 2 as shown in FIG. 1, said electrically conductive substrate 1 reflects a part of incident rays l.sub.1 such as semiconductor laser rays, a part of the reflected rays l.sub.2 being reflected again from the surface of said photoconductive layer 2, the interference being produced between the twice reflected rays l.sub.3 and said incident rays l.sub.1 to give a striped pattern to an electric charge latent image, whereby an interference fringe-like uneven distribution of concentration is produced on an image after the development thereof.